One last story
by flipper887
Summary: Ava needed some thing to believe in, with her mother dead and her father always gone she always found her self in trouble but one night the window cracked open and there was Peter. Read to find out Ava's adventure, I don't own Peter Pan; please review.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like my peter pan fanfic, it's not done, updates soon. It was fun writing this, I usually only write for Treasure Planet but I branched out. Please review!**

This time it happened on the outer banks a rather large sand bar off the coast of North Carolina. It wasn't the first time Peter pan decided to visit another child and it certainly won't be the last time. This time peter decided to visit Ava, not because she told stories or had his treasure but he decided to visit Ava because she needed him. She needed something to believe in. Our story starts with young Ava running home from school with her skateboard under her arm. It wasn't time for school to be out, yet Ava found herself running, running, running she ran the eight blocks down Sportsman Street; took a left and stopped in front of the forest. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear and ran into the forest and stopped in the heart of it at her favorite clover patch and collapsed and began searching through the clovers trying to take her mind off of things. She dint mean to punch Janise but she did… and that was all that matters she dint mean to freeze and grab her skateboard and run here. "Got one" Ava whispered as she plucked a four leaf clover. The afternoon crept to night time before her eyes when she heard a nearby twig snap she jerked her head around and saw Jackson her older brother walking towards her. Ava pulled her hood on and sat there.

"I thought I might find you hear" Jackson said he sat down next to Ava there was a long pause before he added "what happened today"

Ava looked into Jackson's eyes and felt a tear gathering in hers "I…I dint mean to…it just happened"

Jackson put Ava's head on his chest and stroked her hair. "Come on Ava" Jackson whispered and grasped Ava's hand it's a long walk.

-/iIi/-

That night Ava went to her bed room and began placing her clover's in her old text book. Her father wouldn't be home for another couple of hours and Ava's mother… well she… she passed seven years ago because her lungs filled up with water. Ava sat there on the edge of her bed looking out the window wondering whether or not to go to school on Monday. Jackson creaked open the door and said

"I brought you some pizza"

I frowned but mumbled "thanks"

"Cheer up" he said

Ava suddenly remembered and asked "what will dad do if he finds out?" Ava thought of all the beer in the basement and the belt on the wall.

"Who's going to tell him?" Jackson answered,

Ava leaned forward and hugged Jackson tight "thank you" she whispered

"No problem" he replied as Ava dropped a four leaf clover in his hand. "Now get some sleep" he continued "good night, we'll talk about your actions tomorrow young lady" he smiled and shut the door. She walked over and turned on the T.V. but as she did so she tripped on a shoe and bumped into a shelve causing a book to fall. She rubbed her hip from where it slammed the shelf and picked up the book. It was _Peter Pan,_ Ava smiled at a memory of her mother reading this book to her as a baby, now she turned the pages of the old worn book and was amazed by the doodle covered pages and rounded page side and pressed clovers inside of the well-loved book.

"Page 1" Ava said as she nestled herself on the window seat with her blanket. Before she knew it she was battling pirates and flying high in the sky. She shut her book as the night time air settled around her. Ava s lied and unlocked the window and placed some buttons on the window pane and nestled herself to sleep. She would've slept till morning to if it wasn't for the visitor….

-/iIi/-

Ava lay there dreaming of fairies when Peter came… It was 11 o'clock and the window creaked opened and peter flew in. Ava of coarse was fast asleep and was asleep until a rather large bang occurred behind her she awoke with start. Peter froze. Ava's eyes adjusted to the darkness and she looked around she was just about to go back to bed when she turned the light on and in front of her was a boy.

"AAAHHHH" Ava began but Peter covered her mouth "who are you" she mumbled through his fingers.

"Don't you recognize me?" He smirked. Ava got up and walked to the corner.

"No dude, get out" she yelled

"If you insist" the boy said he put his hood on and tied his vans and walked to the window and began to jump.

"DUDE" Ava yelled and grabbed him by the hood "what are you doing bro?"

Then the boy hovered and smirked. Ava placed her hand over her mouth and looked at the boy

"Why" she said "you're…. You're Peter Pan!"

**Short chapter, Please review and updates coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Never Land!

**New chapter! Thanks for my review Guest! Please review! New updates soon!**

Now reader let me take this time to tell you that Ava is a very imaginative and hopeful girl. When Ava was in detention or waiting to go into the principal's office or I.S.S. Ava spent most of her time thinking up stories or wondering what talent she would have if she was a fairy. Now reader when Ava first saw Peter at the front of her window she thought "why it's…its peter pan" Ava would never question something's belief instead she would simply say WOW! Or that's amazing! Instead of that's impossible or this can't be happening! Now back to the story. Now lets see reader, we were at the beginning of the story where…Where…. Where Ava met Peter is that right? We'll let me continue. Peter was dresses in a green sweat shirt a pair of kakis his hair blond and sat on his head like a messy curly mop. He had a devilish smirk on his face he appeared to be 13 or 14 years old, just a boy. He looked at Ava and said

"How is it that you know my name?"

Ava blinked several times at the boy and said "Oh…I…I just do…everybody does…I uhhhh…. I never want to grow up either!"

Peter jumped next to her and said "Really!"

"Yeah" Ava said as she moved towards the closet

"Well come with me!" Peter Said

Ava's mouth opened slightly and spread to an enormous grin "To Never land!" Ava said

"Yes! And then you'll never have to grow up!"

"Never?"

Peter looked into Ava's eyes excitement bubbling up, laugh magical his Adams apple rising and falling with each word he stood up and grasped Ava's hand "let's go" he whispered

"Wait" Ava said "first I need to know some things." Peter's smile turned into a bored frown he sat next to Ava on the bed.

"Okay" Peter said "what is it?"

"How long will we be gone for?"

"Forever"

"I can't be gone forever Peter"

"Okay, just for a little while, is that all"

"Wait, what do I bring?"

"Your fine like that! Tee shirts and soccer shorts are fine" he said surveying Ava "No shoes needed!"

"And lastly why did you choose me?"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked confused

"Why did you come here, why did you come here of all people to see me?"

Peter was fidgeting now he looked into my eyes and said "I saw you today, how you beat up that girl" Ava frowned and moved off the bed and sat crisscross her back pointing towards Peter.

"What's the matter?" Peter asked as he came and sat rather close to Ava.

"I…I dint mean to hit her" Ava admitted

"Oh…" Peter said "well I thought you were very brave you also ran away. Fast."

"Soooo" Ava said as peter caught her eye they stared at each other Ava looked away

"Hook is getting stronger" Peter said "He is too strong for me alone…I need help… I thought if I were a little older and stronger... I'd be able to stop him" Peter said "but I was wrong." Ava thought that that explained his squeaky voice, broad shoulders and Adams apple.

Peter stood up and helped Ava they looked at each other than Ava took a deep breath and said

"I'm in"

Peter smiled and jumped in the air.

"Let's fly!" He said he took out a fragile bag and pulled out a handful of pixie dust and tossed it on Ava

"Now think of a happy though!" Peter said

"Like Never land or mothers?" Ava asked

"Well yeah" Peter said "but I never much had a mother."

Ava frowned "I'm sorry" she said "neither did I" the thought of Ava's mother lifted her off the floor she reached out and grabbed Peters hand and giggled. She had never flown before.

Peter led her out the window and she let go

"IM FLYI-!"Ava shouted but was cut off as Peter placed his large hand over her mouth

"You trying to wake up every one?"

"Sorry!"

Peter held out his ankle and smiled "Hang on!" Ava grabbed on his ankle and suddenly she was ripping through the air like a bullet out of a gun. She hang on for several minutes but got bored and let go she wanted to prove that she was as fast as Peter. Ava put her arms at her sides and speed up passing Peter. Peter smiled and also speed up it was a race. Ava was Winning she looked back at peter who had the most surprised look on his face. He pulled to a stop and so did Ava. Ava looked around she hadn't even noticed that we had entered space. Peter pointed at a star and said

"That's Never Land "he pointed at the brightest star. It looked an awful lot like Dog Star.

"Ok you'll need to hang on, If you get lost your done for" He added Ava flew over and put her arms around Peter's neck and hung on, her body lying on his. Peter liked the feeling it helped him ensure Ava was safe. They were coming closer to Never land. Peter began to speed up. Ava struggled to hold on. Peter felt her long fingers grip his throat trying to hang on. His Adams apple throbbing from being gripped.

"You alright?" Peter called

"YAH" Ava shouted. They began to enter the star a kaleidoscope of color burst out of no where

"SICK MAN!" Ava shouted

"Sick?" Peter asked confused

"Yah it means cool!" Ava said

"Well" Peter said "this is sick isn't it?"

"Yah man!" Ava laughed. The colors zipped by and it seemed they were traveling through a tunnel. A small patch of bright blue appeared on the other side of the tunnel. It was coming closer and closer All of a sudden they existed the tunnel and appeared in the most beautiful place Ava had ever Imagined.

"Welcome!" Peter said "To Never land!"

**New updates soon! Please review!**


End file.
